


knees weak

by icantremember



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Sexy Time Implications, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Rated T for profanity, Seokmin and Seungkwan are Best Friends, Strangers to Lovers, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantremember/pseuds/icantremember
Summary: Mingyu keeps falling.Actuallyfalling. As in his legs completely stop working.And he has no idea why.





	knees weak

Collapsing on the floor of the cafeteria is not something that Mingyu expects to happen during lunch, yet there he is, lying on the cold, off-white linoleum that tiles the room. He watches with wide-eyes and despair as his freshly microwaved tupperware of spaghetti — which he was safely holding in his hands only few seconds ago — flies through the air and lands a mere three inches away from the garbage can.

“Dude, you could have made it if you just aimed a little bit more to your left.”

Mingyu whips his head around, his eyes meeting those of his best friend. He towers over Mingyu with his arms crossed and shoulders bouncing with laughter, two dimples making themselves present on either side of his presumptuous smirk.

“Well, fuck you too, Jihoon. That was the last of the spaghetti my mom made me.” Mingyu pouts and raises his arms towards Jihoon, expecting him to lend a hand.

“Are you serious? You’re twenty-something years old. You should know how to stand up on your own.”

“We’ve been best friends for 6 years and you don’t even know my age?!”

“How is it that you only retain the most minuscule details of everything I say to you? I’m done with this.” Mingyu watches helplessly as Jihoon makes his way across the cafeteria. He takes a seat next to Jun and an unfamiliar face, who both happen to be staring amusingly at Mingyu.

 _Wait, why am I still on the floor?_ Mingyu props himself up with his arms and expects his legs to follow, but for some reason his legs were not reciprocating. _Waaait… what’s happening?!_ He panics and tries to will his legs to move, failing miserably. He tries to get Jihoon’s attention, his arms flailing wildly in his attempt. Jihoon only rolls his eyes in reply.

Mingyu sees the unfamiliar face chuckle at him before waving at Jihoon and Jun and sauntering out of the cafeteria. _Jerk. He doesn’t even know me or my story._ He sees Jihoon stand and bro-nod towards the stranger, and exhales in relief when he sees Jihoon walk towards his own helpless body.

“Tell me you have a good reason why you’re still on this nasty floor.” Jihoon fluffs his bangs out of his eyes as he towers over Mingyu again. It’s a sight that Mingyu will never get used to.

“I can’t feel my legs. They won’t move and I don’t know why,” Mingyu pouts as he points to his unresponsive limbs.

“Gyu, just stand the fuck up.” Jihoon replies.

“Fine but I’m telling you, I’m totally paralyzed from the waist dow—” He stops mid sentence as his legs miraculously start to function again, finally raising him off of the floor.

“...idiot,” Jihoon whispers as he makes his way back to his table.

“I SWEAR I COULDN’T STAND.”

“Yeah okay, and I’m the President of Antarctica.” They arrive at the table, where Jun is sitting patiently with a partially eaten sandwich in his hands.

“Only the best for MY President,” Jun butts in, smirking at Jihoon with no shame. Jihoon mutters a _shut up_ under his breath, and Mingyu barely notices the small smile that Jihoon is trying so hard to hide.

“So Jun,” Mingyu starts hesitantly, “are you gonna finish the rest of that sandwich?”

 

––

 

The next time his temparalysis (Mingyu feels especially clever for coming up with that term) strikes, Mingyu is outside of the dance studio with Wonwoo.

“Are they done yet? I need to get back to my dorm room. Dynasty Warriors is waiting,” Mingyu whines like the five year old child that he is.

Wonwoo shushes him, eyes locked on a sweaty mass rapidly spinning in the middle of the studio floor. “Incredible. You’d think his cheeks would slow him down but _no._ Science is cancelled, the laws of aerodynamics no longer exist.” His breath fogs the window that separates the hallway from the dance room as the tip of his delicate nose rests on the cool glass.

“Wonwoo, I’m trying to be _the_ warrior of dynasties right now! Lu Bu’s antennae head needs his ass beat! Can we go?!” He palms either sides of Wonwoo’s shoulders and shakes them as he whines in impatience. Wonwoo’s nose separates itself from the window and his forehead makes a quick meeting with it instead, slamming against the glass with a loud _BANG._

Impeccable timing too — the music halts to a stop right as it happens. The full studio turns towards the window, in slow motion it seems like, to where Wonwoo stands, rubbing his forehead with his palm while a surprised Mingyu apologizes profusely.

“Here is what will happen,” Wonwoo starts, his voice close to a whisper. His eyes are shut tightly, his hand resting on his head, and although he’s in pain he looks super intimidating. For some reason, Wonwoo always looks super intimidating to Mingyu. “Soonyoung will make his way out of the studio. He will ask me if I’m okay, and perhaps kiss my forehead. We will then walk out of the building at a leisurely pace and take a nice stroll on campus because the weather is great. Maybe stop by the cafeteria and pick up a few snacks, who knows how we’ll be feeling by then. Once we reach the dorms, I will head to my room and rest for a bit, relieving myself from this _piercing_ headache I’ve just acquired. And if I’m feeling better, I will unlock your room for you.”

“Wonwooooo…” Mingyu jumps up and down, his shoulders shaking in defeat. “It’s not my fault I left my keys in my room!”

“Whose room is it?” Wonwoo asks.

“Mine.”

“And whose keys are they?”

“...Mine.”

“So how is it not your fault? It’s one hundred and one percent your fault you stupid fucki—”

“WONWOOOO!” Soonyoung swings the studio doors open, panting heavily as he runs towards his boyfriend, wrapping the taller boy into a warm hug. And by warm, it’s filled with sweat and heat that radiates from Soonyoung’s body post-dance practice. “Are you okay?!”

Wonwoo’s cheeks compress between the palms of Soonyoung’s hands as the dancer pulls him into a kiss. They separate with a _smack_ and Wonwoo looks completely satisfied. A kiss on the lips is even better than a kiss on the forehead.

“Look at him, he’s fine! We’re all fine, can we just go already?!” Mingyu’s voice rises in pitch. He really is five years old.

“Actually, I am feeling quite lightheaded, Soon. Maybe we should take it slow on our way back.” Wonwoo squints at Mingyu, challenging him.

“Of course, of course!” Soonyoung replies, hoisting his duffel bag over one shoulder while Wonwoo leans on the other. “It’s such a nice day out too, it would be a waste to just walk back inside so quickly. And maybe we can get some fun snacks from the cafeteria? A bit of sugar might help, don’t you think?”

Wonwoo turns to Mingyu, his eyebrows wiggling in quick succession. _I told you so._

Mingyu mouths a prominent _What the FUCK_ towards Wonwoo, inaudibly passing along his frustration as he raises his middle finger out of Soonyoung’s sight. Wonwoo is not only incredibly annoying, he’s _psychic_ too? That’s not allowed.

Dancers start to filter out of the studio, moving on to their next schedules. Wonwoo and Soonyoung lead a pouty Mingyu out of the building, who obediently follows in suit.

His hands are shoved into his pockets. His sneakers are dragging across the tiled floor. His face is pinched in annoyance and impatience. His legs are… failing? His knees are buckling underneath him. His head is slamming into the doorframe in front of him. His body is sprawling on the floor.

“Oh my god, Mingyu are you okay?!” Jun’s hands hover over Mingyu’s body rapidly as he tries to figure out where he’s hurt. A stranger stands behind him laughing, staring down at Mingyu curiously.

 _It’s the jerk from the cafeteria . Uuughhhhh._ Mingyu rubs his forehead, already throbbing from slamming against the wall. No blood, thankfully, but he can’t wait to sport the eventual red bulb that is already developing on his tanned skin. “I’m fine, Jun, you’re too kind. Very unlike _those_ two over there.” He pointedly glares at Wonwoo and Soonyoung who are gasping for air as they laugh like their lives depended on it.

“Here, let me help you up.” Jun takes Mingyu’s arms and attempts to lift him up, huffing a breath as he takes the weight of the tall boy’s body in his arms. “Gyu, this is the part where you use your legs to stand.”

“I… I can’t move my legs.” _Not again._

“You can’t move your legs.” Jun repeats. Mingyu’s torso is hanging in Jun’s arms, his legs still sprawled straight out on the floor. He looks like a baby if a baby were over 6 feet tall. “Please move your legs Gyu. You’re really heavy.”

“No, seriously, they won’t move.” He strains his face, willing for even just his big toe to wiggle with no success. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and the _dumb_ stranger’s laughter still ring in the background.

“Okay, Mingyu,” Jun says, his tone very comforting. Mingyu thinks he’s an angel, the only person in the world that actually cares about him in his moment of need. “I’m going to just gently place you on the floor and walk away.”

Jun gently places Mingyu on the floor and walks away.

“You’re fucking joking.” He feels betrayed, watching as Jun’s broad shoulders shrink in the distance. The stranger still stands there, looking at Mingyu. There’s a mysterious gleam in his expression as their eyes make contact. “Who the _hell_ are _you_ anyway?”

“Me?” His voice is very soft, yet it holds an air of confidence at the same time. Mingyu hates it instantly.

“Yes, _you._ Who else would I be talking about? Them?” He gestures to Soonyoung and Wonwoo, who have resorted to making out in the hallway while they wait for Mingyu to sort out his little problem. Classic.

“I’m Minghao.”

“Okay _Minghao,”_ Mingyu is seething. “If you’re not going to help me off the floor you’re welcome to leave.”

“Right, see you then.” Minghao smirks before following Jun out of the building, leaving Mingyu to wallow in his own self pity and rage. He gives up trying to stand and just lays there on the cold floor. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling start to blur away the longer Mingyu stares at them with unblinking eyes, but soon his field of view is taken over by one face surrounded by two enormous cheeks.

“Are we leaving now?” Soonyoung’s eyes are upturned, his puffy post-makeout lips squirreled into a smile that makes his two front teeth look extremely prominent and _really fucking cute_.  Mingyu has this weird irrational urge to punch Soonyoung in the face every time he smiles. That’s how cute he is.

Mingyu sighs loudly as his hand reaches up, pushing Soonyoung’s face to the side. He forcefully ignores how his palm absolutely _melts_ into Soonyoung’s cheek in the process. “No, Soonyoung. No we are not leaving now and the reason is because my _legs_ won’t _move_.”

“Gyu, just get the fuck up.” Wonwoo’s patience wears thin as he walks over to the immobile boy on the floor.

“Wonwoo, what do you not understand about my leg’s not working?! Do you think I can just miraculously will my legs to move? Watch, I’ll do it right now, I already know it won’t wo—”

Mingyu stands up. Wonwoo and Soonyoung stare blankly.

“Hah…” Mingyu dusts invisible dirt off of his jeans as he sways awkwardly in front of the couple. “So anyways, do you guys want to get ice cream on the way back?”

 

––

 

“HOUUUSE PAAAAARTY!” Seokmin yells in the kitchen, raising two bottles of Jameson in his hands. Mingyu flinches as his piercing voice infiltrates every corner of his body.

“IT’S A HOUSE PARTYYYYYY!! YAAAAAAHH!” Seungkwan runs into the kitchen with a watermelon held high over his head. Mingyu shivers, cupping his hands over his ears. Why are his friends so fucking loud?

“Seungkwan?” Seokmin asks curiously, eyes wide, “Is that a watermelon?”

“Why, yes. Yes, it absolutely is a watermelon.” Seungkwan places it on the granite countertop and pats it gently. “But it won’t be complete without th— wait, I forgot it. Hold on.” He runs out of the kitchen, head flailing wildly in search of his lost entity. Mingyu and Seokmin wait patiently as they listen to Seungkwan rummage through the house, muttering profanities under his breath as he searches.

He returns, completely out of breath, his hair suddenly messy for reasons the other two can’t come up with. “...Without this!” Seungkwan displays an extremely large bottle of alcohol out in one hand while twinkling jazz fingers keep his other hand occupied.

“Wow. Vodka. Fascinating.” Mingyu deadpans, unimpressed.

“Mingyu! It’s vodka in a watermelon! I saw it on Pinterest.” Seungkwan pouts.

“No way,” Seokmin gasps, “I saw it on Pinterest too!” Seungkwan passes by Mingyu, who he dismisses immediately with a flick of his wrist, and joins Seokmin in excitement. They continue to chat animatedly about other crafty projects they’ve scrolled through on Pinterest while Mingyu stares at them in disgust.

It isn’t his fault he’s in a bad mood. Like it _actually_ isn’t his fault that Lu Bu completely annihilated his character a few days ago while playing Dynasty Warriors. He was in pain. And annoyed. So it totally isn’t his fault.

But now his friends are having a house party to celebrate New Year’s Eve, and Mingyu really doesn’t want to be a party pooper. So he does what any sane person would do. He drinks.

He’s relatively buzzed by the time more guests start to arrive. Soonyoung walks in with light-up 2019 glasses perched on his nose, Wonwoo in tow with a metallic pink _Happy New Year_ headband that lays delicately in his fluffy black hair. They scan the room and spot a sulky Mingyu, planted right next to the drink table.

“Right where we always find you.” Wonwoo smiles politely at Mingyu as he fixes up mixed drinks for himself and his boyfriend.

“HOUUUUSE PAAAAARTY!” Soonyoung hollers. Two equally as loud voices echo that of Soonyoung’s almost immediately. “Ahh, there they are. My people.”

Soonyoung takes his drink from Wonwoo with a kiss and a _thanks babe_ before running towards the middle of the living room, where Seokmin and Seungkwan are dancing wildly.

“Love that boy,” Wonwoo hums fondly as he watches Soonyoung on the dance floor. He turns to Mingyu, adjusting the festive headband in his own hair. “Let’s take shots.”

“Oh. Okay.” He’s handed a plastic cup filled with a clear liquid and chucks it down his throat quickly without even thinking of what it was. It burns, but Mingyu doesn’t grab a chaser. He isn’t a coward.

He looks towards Wonwoo, who grasps his now empty cup in his hands as he bops his head to the music. Wonwoo has on a proud, satisfied smile as he observes the party from where he stands, and for some reason, it’s starting to piss Mingyu off.

“Why do you look like that?” He asks Wonwoo.

“Look like what.”

“Like— I don’t know! Like _that._ ”

“If you must know, Mingyu, I’m just reflecting on the past year we’ve had,” Wonwoo’s voice grows soft, his teeth revealing themselves in a gentle smile. “Looking around at all our friends having so much fun, all this happiness, these smiles, everyone’s just so—”

“You just got laid, didn’t you,” Mingyu interrupts.

“Heh… yeah.”

“Of course. Fantastic. Love that for you,” Mingyu stares once more at Wonwoo, who’s satisfied face seems to grow even _more_ satisfied, before grabbing an unopened bottle of vodka and walking away.

He’s two swigs into the bottle when he sees the front door open and Jihoon’s face pops into view. _Finally, someone I actually like._ Jun follows closely behind him, raising his arms and whooping in celebration. _Okay, someone I can tolerate_ . Minghao then enters, shutting the door behind him. _C-c-c-c-combo breaker. I hate him._

The newcomers separate: Jihoon and Jun approach Mingyu while Minghao makes a beeline for the dance floor, immediately engaging in a popping dance with Soonyoung.

“Thanks,” Jihoon says as he grabs the vodka bottle out of Mingyu’s hands, taking a long swig. Mingyu doesn’t know what to do now that his hands are vacant, so he hastily stuffs them into the pockets of his leather jacket instead. “Gyu, what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Briefs,” Mingyu corrects, “I wear briefs. And they’re not in a bunch, I just don’t have enough alcohol in me yet to enjoy this party to its fullest.” He eyes the bottle as it’s passed to Jun, who takes light sips and flinches at the taste. _Hah, coward_.

“Jihoon, let’s dance!” Jun passes the bottle back to Jihoon as he throws an arm over his shoulders, shimmying his body teasingly against the other.

Jihoon stands, stoic as ever. “Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Hmm, your loss.” Jun glides over to the dance floor. He body rolls seductively, making eye contact with Jihoon the entire time.

Jihoon takes two more swigs from the bottle before it’s thrusted violently against Mingyu’s chest. That was quick. He’s in deep.

“Hold my vodka.” Jihoon commands as he makes his way towards Jun, who sports a victorious smile.

“IT’S MY VODKA, YOU ASSHOLE!” Mingyu screeches behind him.

Seokmin and Seungkwan start to pass around plastic flutes of champagne as the countdown to the new year grows closer. Everyone huddles around the television in the living room, the bright ball in Times Square clearly framed on the big flat screen. _What’s the appeal of watching this anyway? It’s just a big ball dropping. Hah. Balls dropping._ Mingyu starts laughing to himself. He’s drunk.

_60 seconds._

Everyone starts to separate into smaller groups and couples, preparing to ring in the new year. Mingyu takes another shot of vodka alone in the middle of the room.

_40 seconds._

Jun fixes a plastic top hat onto Jihoon’s head. Jihoon grumbles in protest, but his eyes grow soft when he sees how wide Jun’s smile is.

_20 seconds._

Soonyoung’s standing on the couch, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the cushions and yelling inaudibly to the crowd. He pulls Wonwoo onto the couch with him, who holds Soonyoung’s waist steady as his boyfriend conducts the countdown. They smile at each other amidst the chaos.

_10 seconds._

Mingyu finally separates from the vodka bottle, placing it on a coffee table.

_9 Seconds._

He starts to make his way towards the television to try and get a better view.

_8 seconds._

Seokmin squeezes Mingyu’s shoulders, whispering _2019_ excitedly as he scurries away.

_7 seconds._

Seungkwan wraps his arms around an extremely handsome man with a megawatt smile.

_6 seconds._

Wait… is that VERNON?

_5 Seconds._

Mingyu accidentally bumps into someone.

_4 Seconds._

“Oh shit, my bad.” The someone turns to Mingyu.

_3 Seconds._

It’s Minghao. He mentally takes back his apology. But suddenly—

_2 Seconds._

Mingyu’s legs start to fail. He falls forwards, his weight carrying himself right into Minghao’s arms.

_1 Second._

Mingyu’s lips make contact with Minghao’s.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The room erupts into celebration. People clink their drinks, embrace their friends, and kiss their loved ones.

Mingyu is kissing. Not a loved one. But he sure is kissing.

It’s nice, he thinks. To feel warm lips against his. He almost actually enjoys it until he realizes that 1) it’s Minghao’s lips and 2) he can’t feel his legs.

The champagne flute that was in his hands goes flying to who-knows-where as he slips out of Minghao’s grasps and onto the floor below. He sits in a daze, unsure of what just took place.

“Let me guess.” Minghao kneels next to Mingyu, taking a light sip of the champagne that is still safe in his hands. How unfair. “Your legs don’t work.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Of _course_ they don’t work!” Maybe if they did work his ass wouldn’t be on this cold hardwood floor. And maybe he’d still be kissing Minghao. But that’s beside the point.

Minghao smirks, reaching out a hand towards Mingyu. “Need some help?” He asks genuinely. Mingyu _hates_ it.

“No.” Mingyu reels away in disgust. He still can’t move his legs, but will he accept help from the one person he despises the most? Even if he happens to be a pretty good kisser? Absolutely not.

“Fine then.” Minghao stands. And _wow_ do his legs look slender in those skinny jeans. He raises his glass towards Mingyu, backing away slowly into the crowd. “Have a happy new year. Oh, and thanks for the kiss.”

“YOU KISSED ME FIRST!” Mingyu yells in defeat. His head feels heavy, and he isn’t sure if it’s because of the alcohol in his system or the fact that he just _kissed_ his arch enemy. He also wishes he drank his champagne before it went flying.

“Gyu,” A voice shouts from above him, which feels extremely odd considering Mingyu is the tallest of his friend group. He lifts his head and makes contact with... a wet Jihoon.

“Jihoon, what happened to you?!”

“I really have no idea. One second everyone’s yelling _Happy New Year!,_ and the next I’m being showered with a fresh glass of sparkling.” He tussles his wet bangs.

“Only expensive men shower in Dom Perignon,” Jun approaches Jihoon from behind, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Dom Perignon? No, I got this for discount at Costco,” Seungkwan butts in from nowhere. “We love buying in bulk.” He chugs the rest of his flute and sings a melodic _Happy New Year~_ to the trio as he saunters away.

Mingyu looks up at the two. They’re so in love, even though Jihoon doesn’t display much affection. The love they have for each other radiates off their bodies, and their auras just blend into each other seamlessly, like two souls that were meant to be together.

Oh my god, is Mingyu really this drunk?

“Are you going to just sit there for the rest of the night?” Jun asks in concern. “I mean, you can if you want to, no one’s really stopping you.”

“Jun, you’ve been there all three times I’ve fallen like this. You should know by now that my legs are clearly _failing_ me.”

“Do you want me to get Joshua? He’s a med student, he can check your legs for you!” Jun runs away, searching through the crowd for the brown-headed boy.

Jihoon crosses his arms. “He’s too caring, isn’t he?” Mingyu nods in agreement. “Well I’m not. So get the fuck up or else I’m leaving.”

“Jihoon, holy fucking shit, I literally can’t. Get. Up.” He tries to get up to prove his point but immediately fails to do so as he stands up successfully.

“Happy New Year, you dumbass. ” Jihoon briskly disappears into the party crowd.

Seokmin passes by, waving enthusiastically as he greets his guests into the new year. Mingyu grabs at his arm in desperation.

“Seokmin! Do you have any more champagne?!”

 

––

 

Mingyu is camped out at his favorite café on campus. His notes are spread out in front of him on the table, alongside a warm cup of milk with a just a _hint_ of coffee. He likes to live life on the wild side.

Thankfully his winter break passed without another temparalysis incident, but he’s still clueless as to _why_ his legs kept failing him. Maybe he should ask Joshua for advice. He takes a sip of his “coffee” in thought as he writes notes in his journal.

The chair once empty in front of him is suddenly filled.

“Hey.” A soft voice rings in the quiet cafe.

Mingyu’s eyes trail from the colorful notes below him to the delicate knuckles on the hands across him, finally landing on the smug face of the person in front of him.

“ _Minghao.”_

“Yes, that is my name,” he replies.

“How did you even know where to find me?” Mingyu tries to hide the disgust on his face, failing miserably.

“Jun told me where you were.”

“Of course he did.” Betrayed. Again. He needs to have a talk with Jun. “Do you need something?”

Minghao observes Mingyu curiously. “Not really. I just want to get to know you more I guess.”

“Me? But why?” Is Mingyu even that interesting to other people? Who would have thought.

“I don’t know. You seem funny. And caring towards your friends, even if you have a weird, almost violent, way of showing it.”

“Ok, look,” Mingyu defends. “Granted, the only times we were around each other happened to be when I was — when my legs...” His eyes grow wide in realization. “You were there. Every time.”

“Huh,” Minghao nods his head in agreement, chuckling. “I guess I was.”

“It isn’t funny! My legs wouldn’t move! I kept falling!”

“Falling for me, perhaps?” The smug look on his face grows, the side of his mouth upturned in a teasing smirk. Mingyu catches himself staring a little _too_ hard at Minghao’s lips.

“Pfffft.” He stutters. “What? No! What makes you even think something as remotely ridiculous at that? I literally _despise_ you, Hao.” The nickname escapes him quickly, and he’s unable to take it back.

A full laugh accompanies Minghao’s breath in that moment, and Mingyu can’t help but want more of it. Wait, no. That isn’t what he should be thinking.

Minghao steals a pen and napkin from Mingyu’s side of the table, scribbling quickly as his laughs subside. He grips the napkin in his hands as he stands from his seat.

“To be honest,” he starts, “I fell for you the first moment I saw you in the cafeteria.”

Mingyu’s jaw drops, recalling the memory so clearly in his mind. The first time he saw that unfamiliar face laughing at him from across the room.

“Anyway, I’ll see you later. Hopefully.” Minghao places the napkin on the table and slides it towards Mingyu before exiting the café as swiftly as he entered. He eyes the napkin and huffs his breath at the content so hastily written on the page.

It’s a series of numbers, followed by a _Call me, Gyu ;)_

His eyes hover between the phone number and the door of the café as tiny smile grows on his face. Extremely tiny — almost unnoticeable — but a smile nonetheless.

He stands confidently for the first time in ages, no  longer scared of his knees growing weak beneath him.

And this time he starts falling in a completely different way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends !! I wanted to post something super light in honor of the upcoming new year. This has been left unfinished for so long but I got this sudden burst of motivation from the amazing rhhb fics posted for [our secret santa](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rhhb2018)...so this is for them and also for anyone reading this. hope you enjoy !!
> 
> thank you to ao3 user [owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl) for beta reading xx
> 
> holler @ me on twitter at [@orangejuns](https://twitter.com/orangejuns) !!


End file.
